LOVE
by princess hatsumi
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda jenius dan memiliki kemampuan Indra ke-enam yang baru saja pulang ke Jepang, harus berhadapan dengan misi yang ia dapat setibanya di jepang sasuke orang yang dia cintai di incar pembunuh. bagaimana usahanya melindungi orang yang sangat ia cintai sementara sasuke menjauh darinya karena kejadian masa lalu. NaruSasu, ItaKyu. EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Genre: Romance, Crime, Supranatural

Rating: M

pairing: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan**

**Dont't like don't read**

* * *

Seorang pemuda pirang berkulit tan dan bermata sapphire terlihat sangat bosan menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya di bandara. Bagaimana dia tidak bosan jika sudah hampir 3 jam sejak pesawat yang dia naiki sampai, dan disinilah dia menunggu sang otouto tercinta menjemputnya seperti orang bodoh yang kesasar mencari ibunya.

'_apa yang dilakukan kyuubi,sampai saat ini belum datang?'_ umpat pemuda pirang itu dalam hatinya.

"NARU NII-SAAANNNNN..." teriak seorang pemuda. Dari suaranyapun ia sudah tahu jika itu adiknya Kyuubi Namikaze, segera saja ia menoleh dan seketika itu juga ia dikagetkan oleh adiknya yang sudah memeluknya dengan erat dan manja pada sang kakak. Kemudian sang kakak yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze langsung balas memeluk adiknya dan tersenyum

"Hai Kyuu, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan kenapa kau terlambat sekali menjemput Nii-san?" kata Naruto

"Baik Nii-san. Gomen Nii-san, tadi aku harus menunggu si keriput itu yang juga ingin ikut menjemputmu" balas kyuubi sambil memeluk manja lengan kakaknya. Tak lama muncullah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang bermata onix dengan gaya cool dan gagahnya.

"Hai senpai, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi aku mendadak mendapat tugas dari dosen dan jalanan macet" sapa pemuda bermata onix itu yang bernama Itachi Uchiha calon adik ipar Naruto. Yah kalian tidak salah dengar karena Itachi adalah kekasih sekaligus tunangan Kyuubi adik Naruto. Hmm, yah walaupun sang adik selalu ketus dan marah-marah pada Itachi tapi tak jarang disaat-saat tertentu Kyuubi menjadi sangat manja kepada tunangannya ini. Membuat Itachi tak bisa lama-lama jauh dari kyuubi.

"Tak apa Itachi, Kyuubi. Bagaimana kabarmu Itachi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut kyuubi.

"Baik senpai. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, senpai pasti lelah"ajak itachi yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi. Mereka bertiga langsung menuju tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam milik Itachi.

Naruto adalah Pewaris Namikaze Corp perusahaan terbesar di dunia yang tak akan lama lagi akan menjabat sebagai CEO Namikaze Corp. Dia seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun sudah menjadi seorang profesor yang terkenal jenius, memiliki akademi ternama yang sudah berdiri di amerika dan saat ini sedang dibangun di jepang serta pewaris perusahaan terbesar pula.

"Akhirnya Nii-san pulang juga ke jepang, kukira Nii-san sudah tak ingat rumah lagi. Setelah ini pun pasti Nii-san akan sibuk mengurus pembangunan sekolah Nii-san yang di jepang kan ? aku jadi kesepian" rajuk kyuubi.

"Hahaha... Jangan begitu Kyuu kau kan tidak akan kesepian ada Itachi yang menemanimu, lagipula aku masih tinggal di mansion, jadi pasti sering bertemu kau kan" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum pada kyuubi. Itachi pun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kyuubi yang merajuk pada naruto mirip anak anjing minta makan.

"Tenang Kyuu jika kau kesepian tidak ada kakakmu aku pasti akan menemanimu"ucap Itachi. Oh ok, sekarang wajah kyuubi memerah karenanya.

"Aku tak meminta kau temani, kau urus saja keriput abadimu itu"jawab kyuubi.

**TWICH**

**TWICH**

**TWICH**

Dapat terlihat saat ini sudah banyak perempatan yang muncul di kepala Itachi

'_Kalau kau bukan uke kesayangaku Kyuu,sudah aku mutilasi kau__,__ dasar rubah' _batin Itachi.

* * *

Namikaze Mansion

Sesampainya mereka di mansion,mereka langsung di sambut para maid.

"SELAMAT DATANG NARUTO-SAMA, KYUUBI-SAMA, ITACHI-SAMA" ucap para maid serempak. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman menawannya itu sementara Kyuubi dan Itachi tampak cuek bebek. Tak lama handphone milik naruto bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Setelah dia baca pesan itu tampak wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Itachi dan Kyuubi melihat dengan heran apa yang terjadi namun mereka tahu jika Naruto sudah Seperti itu berarti sebentar lagi mereka akan dihadapkan oleh misi yang menunggu mereka. Yah setidaknya misi kali ini Naruto akan ada di tengah-tengah mereka tidak seperti setahun belakangan naruto hanya memimpin misi dari kejauahan saja sebab dia ada di amerika bahkan waktu rapatpun dia memimpin rapat menggunakan web cam.

"Itachi, Kyuubi beritahukan pada para anggota akatsuki berkumpul untuk rapat besok di markas, pihak kepolisian meminta bantuan pada kita kerena mereka kesulitan menyelidiki kasus Pembunuhan yang di laporkan universitas konoha" perintah Naruto kepada Itachi dan Kyuubi dengan cepat.

"Siap" jawab itachi dan kyuubi. Mereka bertiga menyerigai mengerikan sudah lama mereka tidak menerima tugas langsung dari sang pemimpin akatsuki Naruto yang terkenal mengerikan, dan berbahaya, selama ini mereka menerima tugas dan perintah Naruto lewat web cam. Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah, polisi, serta lembaga hukum lainnya untuk meringkus atau bahkan menghancurkan organisasi yakuza bukan itu hanya organnisasi yakuza saja tetapi juga bentuk kejahatan lainnya mereka tangani dengan atau tanpa bantuan polisi, detektif atau yang lainnya. pemerintah dan polisi sering meminta bantuan mereka. Bisa di bilang akatsuki merupakan organisasi yang paling di takuti oleh para penjahat, yakuza atau teroris sekalipun karena dapat di bereskan oleh para akatsuki yang memiliki anggota bukan hanya masih muda namun memiliki intelektual tinggi, keahlian serta kemampuan bela diri yang tidak dapat di remehkan. Oh jangan lupa tambahan mereka di perbolehkan menggunakan senapan atau senjata api bahkan senjata lainnya karena sudah dapat izin dari pemerintah.

"Okaerinasai Naruto" ucap seorang wanita. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang bersama seorang pria berambut kuning berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Tadaima Kaa-san, Tou-san" Naruto langsung memeluk ibu dan ayahnya itu, terlihat bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya yang dia rindukan itu.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk di sofa untuk berbincang – bincang.

"Apa Kabar Naruto ? akhirnya kau pulang juga kami sangat merindukanmu kau tahu ?" ucap Kushina sang ibu.

"Benar itu Naruto kami sangat rindu padamu, sampai-sampai ibumu ini nekat akan menyusulmu ke amerika dan menyeretmu dengan rantai untuk dibawa pulang. Ahahhahahha" ucapan Minato sang ayah sontak saja membuat jitakan indah mampir ke kepalanya.

"Diam kau Minato" ucap kushina dengan wajah yang memerah. Sementara minato hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya saja. Itachi dan Kyuubi mereka malah dengan tenang meminum teh hijau mereka.

"Naru baik-baik saja Kaa-san, maaf Naru baru pulang sekarang Naru benar-benar sibuk disana"ucap naruto.

"Yah dan tidak lama lagi pun akan disibukan dengan misi yang baru Nii-san terima beberapa menit lalu" ucap Kyuubi tak suka jika Naruto mulai sibuk tapi dia juga senang setidaknya walaupun sibuk dengan misi toh Naruto akan bersama mereka tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah dapat misi lagi Naruto? Kau kan baru saja pulang? Apa tidak bisa ditolak saja?" pernyataan Minato mendapat anggukan dari Kushina dan di balas dengan gelengan Naruto. Kushina, Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung kaget pasalnya Naruto jarang menolak permintaan ayahnya.

"Tak bisa Tou-san misi kali ini penting sekali" sesal naruto.

"Senpai, jika boleh tahu memang misi kali ini apa? Tadi kulihat wajahmu pun sangat pucat dan serius sewaktu menerima permintaan misi" tanya Itachi.

"benar Nii-san, tak biasanya pula kau menolak permintaan tou-san. Jika tidak penting dan gawat kau tidak akan menolak permintaan tou-san" kyuubi sama herannya dengan itachi sebenarnya misi mereka kali ini apa hingga membuat Naruto seperti itu.

Naruto menghela nafas tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus memberitahukan misi ini sekarang.

"Sebelum aku mengatakan tentang misi kali ini aku minta kau Itachi untuk tetap tenang karena yang akan aku katakan ini bisa dibilang berita buruk bagimu, kau mengerti?"

Itachi merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut sekaligus khawatir, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang–orang yang dia sayangi.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Itachi

"Pihak kepolisian meminta bantuan kita untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di Universitas Konoha, polisi memberi informasi bahwa salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas tersebut terbunuh bukan hanya itu saja ketika mayatnya ditemukan organ-organ dalamnya tidak ada. Dicurigai bahwa pelaku mengambil organ-organ dalam si korban untuk di jual. Nama korban itu adalah Suigetsu"

Itachi dan Kyuubi sontak kaget mereka tahu bahwa Juugo adalah teman Sasuke adik dari Itachi. Perasaan Itachi kini benar-benar tidak enak.

"Dari reaksi kalian aku tahu kalian pasti mengenal Suigetsu kan ?"

"Dia temannya si pantat ayam" ucap kyuubi

"Ya dia temannya Sasuke."

"Yamato detektif kepolisian mencurigai bahwa si pelaku kini mengincar adikmu Itachi...

Sasuke Uchiha"

Seketika itu juga mereka semua kaget , terutama Itachi tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Aa..apa? mereka mengincar Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke yang diketahui adalah teman Suigetsu juga menjadi incaran mereka?"

"Kepolisian belum mengetahui alasannya kenapa Sasuke juga diburu. Polisi mencurigai ada yang mungkin yang menaruh dendam pada mereka berdua. Polisi menemukan catatan di atas mayat Suigetsu, catatatan itu berisi pemberitahuan siapa saja incaran si pelaku dan disitu disebutkan Sasuke adikmu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Aku benar-benar pusing"

"Tenanglah Itachi dinginkan kepalamu. Kau harus tenang" Kyuubi cemas melihat Itachi yang shock dia mencoba untuk menenagkan Itachi

"Arigatou Kyuu" balas Itachi

"Jadi maksud senpai kita harus menyelidiki siapa pelakunya dan melindungi Sasuke? Tanya Itachi

"Jika begitu Fugaku harus diberi tahu Naruto. Ini merupakan masalah serius" ucap Minato. Dia sepertinya sudah sadar dari shocknya dan mulai menenangkan Kushina yang menangis.

"Ya itu benar Itachi besok kita adakan rapat untuk membahas ini. Tenang saja aku juga akan mengajar di Universitas Konoha kebetulan aku memang mendapat tawaran menjadi dosen pengganti Sasori Nii-san karena dia harus keluar negeri bersama Sakura dan aku menerima tawaran itu jadi aku bisa langsung terjun untuk menyelidiki dan melindungi Sasuke" mendengar hal itu Itachi mulai lega dia percaya pada Naruto, dia percaya Naruto dapat melindungi adiknya. Dia juga harus memberitahukan hal ini segera pada Fugaku.

"Hiks.. Onegai Naruto lindungi Sasuke-kun. Kalian juga harus berjanji akan berhati-hati jangan ceroboh. Hiks..hiks" Minato langsung memeluk Kushina ia juga merasa sedih mendengar hal ini Sasuke sudah mereka anggap keluarga sendiri sama seperti Itachi yang sudah mereka anggap anak mereka, meraka hanya berharap semoga Fugaku dan Mikoto bisa kuat menghadapi hal ini.

"Tentu Kaa-san" ucap Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi bersamaan.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang telah terjadi. Sama sekali tak ada pentunjuk kenapa si pelaku mengincar si teme dan temannya yang satu lagi. Sungguh rasanya informasi yang diberikan detektif kepolisian padaku via email dan telpon tidak banyak membantuku. Sebenarnya apa sih yang telah sasuke lakukan sampai dia jmenjadi incara begini. Jika memang Sasuke dan temannya tidak melakukan apapun yang salah apa alasannya si pelaku mengincar teme hingga memberi tahukan incaran mereka di atas mayat Suigetsu temannya Sasuke .

'_Apa yang telah kau lakukan teme ? tak taukah kau aku sangat menghawatirkanmu' _Batinku. Sungguh aku sangat menghawatirkannya. Kepalaku dan hatiku sakit sekali.

'_Haaah... Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada waktu dulu kau menjauhiku dan menghinaku karena aku mencintaimu teme'_ aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat kejadian sewaktu kami kelas 1 SMP hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku dan hari dimana dia menjauhiku karena perasaanku yang membuatnya jijik. Aku hanya bisa menahan sakit dihatiku hingga 2 tahun sudah aku menahan rasa sakit ini. Hatiku lega ketika aku akan lulus lebih cepat 1 tahun dan masuk SMA setidaknya aku tak akan bertemu dia lagi.

Sekarang malah aku merasakan lebih sakit lagi. Tak ada yang bisa membuat aku merasakan sesakit ini selain si teme itu. Bisa tidak sih dia itu tidak membuat aku cemas, setidaknya jangan buat cemas Itachi dan orang tuamu, sungguh kau itu adik dan anak yang keterlaluan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk" ucapku

"Nii-san ? kau sedang sibuk ?" tanya kyuubi.

"Tidak Kyuu, Masuklah. Ada apa Kyuu, Itachi?"

"Itachi akan pulang dia mau pamit denganmu"

"Kau kenapa senpai? Wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Gezzz.. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan pantat ayam itu kan Nii-san? Kukira kau sudah melupakan dia. Tak kusangka kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Nii-san no baka"

"Ahahhaha... Aku tak apa itachi. Hanya lelah saja" bohongku. Aku dapat melihat sirat ketidak percayaan di mata Itachi dan Kyuubi. Yah mereka memang tahu jika aku mencintai Sasuke.

"Kau bohong"

"Senpai tak dapat membohongi kami, kami tahu kau sangat menghawatirkan Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin kau yang paling cemas dan takut. Maaf senpai adikku sudah sangat merepotkan dan menyakitimu. Senpai pasti sangat mencintainya hingga seperti ini."

"Yah kau benar Itachi. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berbohong pada kalian. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku masih mencintainya. Padahal aku sudah mencoba berhubungan dengan orang lain mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan tapi tetap saja perasaanku padanya tidak berubah walau sedikitpun malah semakin hari semakin bertambah saja" ucapku. Sungguh akupun tak ingin seperti ini mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

"nii-san kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?" aku hanya membalas dengan anggukanku saja kenyataannya memang aku begitu mencintainya.

"Sungguh andai adikku tidak bodoh dan dapat mencintaimu juga senpai, aku akan sangat senang dia bisa bersanding denganmu" ucap itachi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pancaran harapan di matanya itu.

"Sudahlah.. Kau pulanglah Itachi kau pasti lelah jangan lupa beritahu orang tuamu juga Itachi. Hati-hati memberitahunya berita ini akan mengguncangkan mental mereka."

"Baik senpai, aku pamit dulu"

"Aku mengantar Itachi ke depan dulu ya Nii-san"

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan itachi"

'_Akanku lindungi kau teme, aku tidak peduli jika harus di cacimaki lagi jika bertemu denganmu. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun'_ janjiku. Aku langsung mematikan laptop dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang mulai menjerit minta istirahat. Namun sebelum aku sempat pergi ke alam mimpi aku mendengar sesuatu di sampingku.

"Nee.. Naruto-kun sepertinya sepertinya kau benar-benar tak bernasib baik yah setibanya di jepang. Kau malah mendapan hadiah mengejutkan begitu kau sampai di Jepang. Hihihi"

Haah tak usah aku menengok ke arahnyapun aku sudah tau siapa itu. Sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang bermata ungu kulit putih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion. Maa, lebih tepatnya mungkin disebut sosok roh wanita. Jangan heran kenapa aku bisa melihatnya sejak berumur 17 tahun aku bisa melihat makhluk halus bukan itu saja bahkan aku bisa melihat kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi padaku atau orang-orang yang aku sayangi beberapa menit sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

"Jika kau tahu nasibku tidak baik kenapa kau malah mengganggu acara tidurku ? tubuhku lelah sekali kau tahu Shion" omelku. Dasar hantu menyebalkan sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang sifat usilnya yang menyebalkan itu tak berkurang sedikitpun walaupun dia sudah mengikutiku selama 5 tahun.

"Mou aku kan rindu padamu. Memang tidak boleh ya aku menemuimu ? tega sekali kau aku sengaja menunggu semua pekerjaanmu selesai tahu agar tidak mengganggumu." Rajuk shion.

Aku tak pernah bisa tahan meliahat dia ketika merajuk seperti itu. Sisi seorang kakak yang kumiliki langsung muncul melihat sosok roh wanita yang sudah kuanggap seperti adiku sendiri ini merajuk apalagi menangis. Apa ? walaupun dia itu roh aku tetap menyayanginya tidak perduli dia itu apa.

"Gomen Shion gomen.. Aku sangat lelah dan pusing sekali karena masalah ini. Gomen aku jadi memarahimu" hiburku. Jika saja aku bisa menyentuh dia sudah aku peluk dia.

"Hmm... tak apa Naruto-kun aku mengerti. Gomen aku menggangumu, aku hanya khawatir padamu tentang besok. Besok kau akan mulai mengajar kan? Aku khawatir padamu apalagi mengingat kau pasti akan bertemu si Uchiha brengsek itu. Aku hanya berharap dia tak berulah lagi padamu"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, yah walaupun dia usil dan menyebalkan tapi dia itu sangat baik dan perhatian sekali.

"Arigatou Shion. Ya aku akan mengajar besok. Tak apa aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir"

"Aku heran kau masih saja memikirkannya. Bahkan besok kau akan langsung mengajar padahal kau baru saja tiba di jepang hari ini belum lagi harus mengurusi akademimu yang akan dibangun. Beruntungnya dia" aku tersenyum sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Sudah aku katakankan kalau kau tidak akan membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi terluka Shion" ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Dan itu yang membuatmu istimewa dimata ku naruto-kun"

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"Ya ampun ternyata dia tertidur.. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun"

**Naruto's end POV**

* * *

Uchiha Mansion

Setibanya Itachi tiba di mansion dia melihat mobil yang asing terparkir di halaman mansionnya

"Selamat datang Itachi-sama" ucap salah satu maid

"Siapa yang datang? Tadi aku melihat mobil lain di luar?" tanya itachi

"Pihak kepolisian yang datang Itachi-sama. Saya tak tahu ada urusan apa. Sekarang mereka sedang bersama Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama"

"Hn. Lalu Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada dimana?" tanya itachi. Dia berencana akan memberi tahu orang tuanya itu sesampainya di mansion tapi ternyata kepolisian sudah sampai sebelum dirinya.

"Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama ada di ruang tamu Itachi-sama"

Itachi langsung menuju ruang tamu mansionnya untuk menemui orang tuanya. Datangnya pihak kepolisian setidaknya meringankan tugasnya untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada orang tuanya.

Itachi membuka pintu ruangan itu dan dia melihat ibunya sedang menahan tangis dan Fugaku mukanya terlihat pucat. Sepertinya mereka sudah masuk ke inti pembicaraan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san"

"Oh Itachi akhirnya kau datang. Kami sudah menunggumu dari dari tadi." Ucap fugaku. Itachi kemudian duduk di sebelah fugaku.

"Hiks.. Itachi, apa benar yang dikatakan Yamato-san dan Asuma-san jika sasuke... sss sa..sasuke. hiks..hiks" air mata yang ditahan Mikoto sudah tak terbendung lagi mendengar berita bahwa Sasuke di incar seorang pembunuh. Fugaku langsung memeluk istrinya itu.

"Tenanglah Mikoto biarkan Itachi menjelaskan. Itachi bisa kau jelaskan kami sudah mendengar kabar Sasuke diincar dari mereka dan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka juga meminta bantuan akatsuki untuk menyelidiki dan melindungi sasuke" ucap Fugaku. Itachi mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan

"Sebelum itu apa Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanya Itachi

"Belum hiks Sasuke Belum pulang" jawab Mikoto

"Naruto senpai tadi memberitahuku misi ini. Dia berencana akan mengajar di Universitas dan Jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke agar bisa melindungi dan menyelidiki hal ini lebih mudah. Dan sepertinya hal ini jangan sampai Sasuke tahu setidaknya jangan dulu dikhawatirkan dia akan kaget dan cemas."

"Jadi Namikaze-san sudah memberi tahu yah, tak kusangka akan secepat ini padahal kami baru saja memberitahu beliau hari ini" ucap yamato yang di beri anggukan oleh asuma

"Kebetulan tadi aku menjemput Naruto senpai bersama Kyuubi di bandara, kabar yang polisi berikan sampai sewaktu kami tiba di kediaman Namikaze. Saat itu Minato-san meminta Naruto senpai untuk tidak melaksanakan misi dulu karena baru saja tiba di jepang namun Naruto senpai menolaknya dengan alasan misi ini sangat penting kemudian dia menjelaskannya pada kami" jelas itachi.

"Kami percaya pada Naruto, padamu, dan Akatsuki kalian akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Hanya aku masih penasaran apa motif pelaku hingga mengincar Sasuke ?" tanya Fugaku.

Walaupun tidak di perlihatkan kelegaan hati Fugaku namun terlihat dari matanya bahwa dia percaya putra bungsunya akan aman jika di lindungi Naruto. Mikotopun walau dia masih menangis terisak-isak dia bahagia Naruto terjun langsung untuk melindungi sasuke dia tahu Naruto tak akan membiarkan Sasuke terluka, ia percaya pada Naruto begitupula Itachi walau cemas dan takut tapi dia sedikit tenang karena ada Naruto.

"Naruto senpai juga belum tahu, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san begitu pula Minato-san dan Kushina-san"

"Kami mengerti, kami tidak akan memberitahukan dulu hal ini pada Sasuke. Tapi untuk Naruto melindungi Sasuke tidak cukup hanya menjadi dosen Sasuke saja. Kau tahu sendiri adikmu itu dia menjauhi Naruto bahkan terakhir kali aku membicarakan Naruto dia masih mengeluarkan caciannya pada Naruto disertai dengan pandangan ketidaksukaannya. Padahal dulu mereka bersahabat hanya karena 'masalah itu' adikmu itu menjadi seperti pada Naruto" Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas dia bingung harus bagaimana agar naruto bebas dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke yang pastinya harus mempunyai alasan kuat.

"Akh jika itu yang kau khawatirkan anata. Aku dan Kushi-chan punya jalan keluarnya." Ucap Mikoto dengan seringai diwajahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini Itachi dan Fugaku tahu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah berharap istri dan ibu mereka cepat sadar dari gejala ketidakwarasannya itu.

"Apa yang kau dan Kushina rencanakan Mikoto?" tanya fugaku

"Jangan bilang Kaa-san akan impian Kaa-san dan Kushina-san"

Sementara para pihak kepolisian hanya bengong tak menegerti apa yang terjadi tapi firasat mereka mengatakan bahwa rencana ini merupakan rencana gila.

"Perjodohan Naruto dan Sasuke.. Aah bukan lebih tepatnya pertunangan antara Naruto dan Sasuke" ucap Mikoto dengan Senyum diwajahnya. Fugaku, Itachi, Yamato dan Asuma kaget rasanya seperti terkena setruman listrik bertegangan tinggi.

"APAAA"

TBC


	2. Informasi

**Gomenasai minna ini bukan chapter baru fic LOVE tapi ini berisi pemberitahukan alasan mengapa Itachi memanggil Naruto itu dengan senpai.**

**Alasannya itu karena Naruto bertemu Sasuke sewaktu hari pertama mereka masuk SMP disaat itu Itachi sedang melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris . Fugaku menerima permintaan Itachi untuk sekolah di inggris namun dengan syarat itachi bersekolah di Inggris hanya selama SMP saja . Itachi dan Sasuke itu berbeda satu tahun. **

**Alasan mengapa Itachi hanya di bolehkan bersekolah di luar negeri selama SMP itu karena Mikoto tak ingin Itachi pergi terlalu lama. Itachi tidak mengunjungi keluarganya di Jepang tetapi orang tuanyalah yang mengunjunginya di Inggris. dia tak pernah kembali ke jepang walau hanya mengunjungi orang tuanya dikarenakan dia tak ingin kembali ke Jepang sebelum dia lulus dengan nilai terbaik dia memanfaatkan izin Fugaku di perbolehkan sekolah di luar negeri selama SMP benar-benar di manfaatkan dengan baik olehnya, karena mikoto sangat menyayangi anaknya hingga tak ingin jauh-jauh dari anaknya terutama anaknya yang bungsu Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke pun mengizinkan kakak tersayangnya pergi walau dengan berat hati. **

**Itachi kembali ke jepang sewaktu dia masuk SMA kelas 2 seharusnya sih dia pulang selesai SMP yah tapi di karenakan bujukan sang kakek yg berada di Inggris untuk membiarkan Itachi tinggal setahun lagi tentunya di barengi dengan berbagai usaha, rencana dan strategi yang matang agar bisa mendapat izin Mikoto dan Fugaku akhirnya Itachi di perbolehkan tinggal selam setahun jadi saat SMA kelas 1 itachi sekolah di Inggris. itulah yang membuat sang adik makin marah dengan sang kakak karena terlalu lama meninggalkannya.**

**Dia masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Naruto. Disaat itu naruto sudah loncat kelas ke kelas 3 SMA sementara Itachi kelas 2. Dari situ Itachi dan Naruto saling kenal mereka menjadi teman dan dari situ pula dia mengenal Kyuubi yang notabene adalah adik Naruto dan terjadilah aksi PDKT Itachi kepada Kyuubi. Itachi tahu Naruto dan Sasuke saling kenal disaat sasuke menunggu kakaknya pulang di gerbang sekolah saat itu Itachi sedang berjalan bersama Naruto, Sasuke melihat mereka terjadilah aksi mengejek dan menghina naruto gay dan segala macam dari Sasuke untuk Naruto yang membuat Itachi heran. Di jalan sasuke mengatakan cerita kenapa dia menghina naruto karena Naruto itu menembak sasuke waktu kelas 1 smp yang membuat Sasuke benci karena dia gay yang berujung persahabatan mereka berubah.**

**Besoknya dia menanyakan pada Naruto tetapi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman saja. Jadi dia putuskan menanyakan pada Kyuubi apa yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke benar.**

**Okey sampai disitu saja... saya tidak bisa menulis lebih takut menjadi spoiler besar.**

**Arigatou**

**Hatsumi**


	3. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Genre: Romance, Crime, Supranatural

Rating: M

pairing: NaruSasu

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan**

**Dont't like don't read**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

Aku tak tahu apakah kabar ini adalah kabar buruk bagi Naruto-_senpai _atau kabar baik, aku bisa membayangkan reaksi Sasuke jika mendengar dia akan ditunangkan dengan Naruto-_senpai_ seperti apa. Adik bodohku itu pasti akan mengamuk.

Haaah membayangkannya saja membuatku lelah.

"Apa katamu Mikoto-san? kau serius dengan itu?" kali ini Asuma yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dia sepertinya kaget sekali lihat saja matanya seperti hampir mau keluar begitu.

"Kaa-san kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sikap Sasuke itu" ucapku mencoba mengembalikan kewarasan kaa-san.

"Mikoto, dengan kau menjodohkan mereka berdua apa bisa menjamin Naruto dapat melindunginya tanpa hambatan? Sasuke pasti akan menolak ini dan tidak akan menutup kemungkinan dia akan membuat dirinya jauh dari Naruto" aku setuju dengan Tou-san, mungkin ini bisa menjadi alasan bagus Naruto-_senpai_ dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke tapi ini bisa jadi calon bibit keributan yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Ara.. anata perlu kau ketahui bahwa sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu dapat berjalan dengan baik. Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu" ucap kaa-san dengan senyum indah di wajahnya. Yang tentu saja menakutkan bagi mereka semua.

"Terserah anda saja Mikoto-san" ucap Yamato dan Asuma. Dan di balas dengan 'Hn' oleh Tou-san.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi Kushi-chan untuk memberitahukan rencana ini" kaa-san langsung meninggalkan ruangan untuk menghubungi Kushina-san.

'_haah senpai kuharap dirimu tidak akan kaget mendengar berita ini nantinya' doaku dalam hati_.

**Itachi's end POV**

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela serta kicauan burung bagaikan lagu pengiring untuk menyambut kedatangan sang mentari. Benar-benar pagi yang begitu tenang dan damai bukan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi tokoh utama kita satu ini Naruto Namikaze. Ia terbangun bukan kerena mendengar suara kicauan burung atau sinar mentari yang masuk ke kamarnya namun ia terbangun karena keributan diluar. Sepertinya dia tak perlu jam weker lagi jika setiap pagi begini terus.

"Nnggh... suara ribut apa itu? Memang siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" keluh Naruto. Oh ayolah dia bukannya seorang yang pemalas yang kerjaannya tidur terus, dia hanya butuh istirahat dengan tenang dan bangun dengan tenang. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau dia itu sangat kelelahan belum lagi diwarnai dengan mimpi 'indah'nya semalam (baca: buruk) yang membuatnya tidak tidur nyenyak karena didalam mimpinya itu Sasukenya tercinta hampir dicelakai orang.

Segera saja Naruto melesat ke kamar mandi untuk melaksakan ritual rutin pagi harinya. Semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan ritual mandi paginya itu semakin cepat pula dia bisa mengecek apa yang terjadi diluar. Selesai mandi Naruto segera berpakaian, tapi ternyata justru saat-saat mandi dan berpakaianlah merupakan moment yang paling tidak disukai Naruto. Kenapa? Itu karena...

'_haah aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak bisakah aku melewati acara mandi dan berpakaianku dengan tenang? Tidak harus selalu dipandangi oleh mata kelaparan mereka'_

Ya Naruto sangat benci saat-saat seperti ini nyatanya dia tidak bisa tenang berpakaian dan mandi karena di pandangi oleh makhluk-makhluk halus yang bertengger manis di kamarnya mengaggumi sekaligus ingin menjamah tubuh atletis pemuda tampan seperti Naruto ini. Dan ini adalah cobaan terbesar yang harus dia hadapai.

"Hihihihi... Kuatkan dirimu Naruto-kun, kau tak bisa menghindar dari takdirmu ini. Salahkan dirimu yang terlampau tampan dan ditambah dengan kemampuan Indra ke-enammu itu yang membuat cobaanmu semakin mengasyikan. Ahahahaha" ucap Shion. oh ini dia satu makhluk lagi yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengejek Naruto bukannya membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah terbesarnya saat ini.

"Oh diamlah Shion. jika kau punya watu untuk mengejekku lebih baik kau bantu aku keluar dari malasalah ini" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak akan. Melihatmu depresi seperti ini membuatku terhibur. Ahahhaha"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai berpakaian.

"Ahahahhahaha..." Shion hanya tertawa dengan keras tidak peduli walaupun Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar. Sementara para makhluk lainnya terlihat murung karena Idola mereka sudah pergi.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju tangga.

"Ya ampun kenapa aku harus mengalami nasib seperti ini. Apa jika dulu waktu aku kecil sudah bisa melihat makhluk halus juga akan bernasib sama seperti ini?" runtuk Naruto. Dia sepertinya tidak sadar jika Kyuubi ada di depannya saat ia akan menuruni tangga.

"Bad mood lagi Nii-san? Kau tidak akan mengalami apa yang kau alami saat ini Nii-san jika kau mau tahu, siapa yang akan menyangka kau bisa berubah begini tampannya jangankan manusia ternyata makhluk haluspun mengagumimu. Ehehehe" ucap kyuubi.

"haah.. Kau menyindirku atau memujiku sih kyuu? Dasar" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap rambut adiknya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada siapa sih Kyuu? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah ada tamu?" tanya Naruto

"Oh itu si keriput dan Karin yang berkunjung. Karin mendapat kabar dari Kaa-san jika kau sudah pulang dari Amerika jadi dia ingin segera menemuimu dia begitu senang mendengar kau sudah pulang sepertinya kesedihannya tentang kematian kekasihnya Suigetsu sedikit berkurang" jelas Kyuubi. Mendengar Karin adalah kekasihnya Suigetsu diapun kaget.

Bagaimana tidak kaget Karin dan Suigetsu yang dia dengar dari cerita Kyuubi mereka sering bertengkar bagaimana mereka bisa pacaran. Ia juga tahu bahwa Suigetsu dan Karin adalah teman Sasuke. Suigetsu berteman dengan Sasuke sejak masuk SMA lain halnya dengan Karin yang sudah berteman dengan Sasuke sejak kelas 1 SMP, Karin dan Naruto adalah sepupu yang juga satu SMP dengan Naruto. Jadi tidak heran kalau Karin mengetahui kisah antara Naruto dan Sasuke ini karena dia adalah teman mereka berdua.

"Karin berpacaran dengan Suigetsu itu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku Kyuu? Jadi Kyuu kau sudah dapat informasi melalui Karin? sebaiknya kau tidak mengundang kecurigaan ketika kau sedang mencoba mengorek informasi Kyuu" tanya Naruto.

Dia tidak ingin Karin curiga tentang misi ini, Karinpun tidak tahu jika Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi adalah anggota Akatsuki itu karena yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya anggota Akatsuki adalah pemerintah, pihak berwajib dan orang tua mereka sendiri, tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui identitas mereka karena setiap beraksi mereka memakai topeng dan saat memata-matai dan menyamar sekalipun walaupun tidak memakai topeng mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang curiga dan mengetahui indentitas mereka sebagai anggota Akatsuki.

Kyuubi hanya menggeleng dan menjawab " Belum Nii-san aku belum dapat informasi dari Karin dia sama sekali tidak mau membahas soal Suigetsu, mungkin dia masih dalam masa berkabung juga itu wajar jika dia sensitif atau bahkan tidak mau membahas soal pacarnya itu" jelas Kyuubi

"Tak apa Kyuu jangan di paksakan, salah-salah kita malah membuat dia semakin sedih"

"Ha'i Nii-san. Ngomong-ngomong Nii-san Mikoto-san dan Kaa-san sepertinya punya rencana untukmu agar bisa lebih bebas berdekatan dengan pantat ayam itu agar kau lebih bebas melindunginya" ucap Kyuubi sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Hah? rencana? rencana apa? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyusul Kyuubi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Nii-san" ucap Kyuubi, dapat dilihat jika terdapat rasa ketidaksukaan Kyuubi dari rencana tersebut. Oh ayolah Kyuubi bukannya seorang _Brother Complex_ yang tidak suka Nii-san tersayangnya itu bertunangan, tapi jika calon tunangannya itu siluman pantat ayam yang sudah membuat sedih Nii-san tersayangnya itu dia tidak setuju. Hell, dia tidak mau punya kakak ipar jelmaan siluman pantat ayam yang berani-beraninya menyakiti kakaknya itu.

'_Aku ingin menggoreng siluman pantat ayam itu, awas saja dia' batin Kyuubi_

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas berharap rencana itu benar-benar rencana bagus dan bukan rencana sinting.

"NARUTOOO..." teriak seorang gadis berambut merah. Mendengar teriakan itu Naruto segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Karin" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"K-Karin" ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena mengalami kesulitan bernafas secara mendadak

Sementara Kyuubi yang ada di sebelah Naruto terlihat banyak perempatan di kepala Kyuubi.

"Oi Karin lepaskan kakakku, kau mau membuatnya mati muda, huh?" ucap Kyuubi sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan karin

"K-Ka-Karin, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" ucap Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

"Eh.. Gomen Naruto aku terlalu bersemangat memelukmu. Ehehe" ucap Karin sambil tertawa

"Tak apa Karin"

Sementara itu Kyuubi mengutuk-ngutuk Karin dalam hatinya karena membuat kakaknya hampir pingsan kehabisan nafas.

"Sudahlah Kyuu tak usah kesal begitu, atau kau juga ingin aku beri pelukan selamat pagi juga dariku tunanganku yang manis" ucap Itachi sambil mencium pipi Kyuubi. Entah kapan dia sudah ada di dekat Kyuubi, mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan acara melepaskan pelukan Karin dia tidak sadar kalau Itachi sudah berjalan mendekati Kyuubi

**Blush**

Wajah Kyuubi memerah seketika menahan malu.

"Seperti mau saja aku dipeluk olehmu keriput, dan apa-apaan kau cium-cium" ketus Kyuubi di barengi dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak usah malu begitu Kyuu, aku tau kau juga ingin aku peluk"

Oh betapa senangnya Itachi menggoda tunangannya ini Rona merah itu membuat Itachi harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerkam tunangan manisnya itu saat itu juga. Sementara Naruto, karin, Minato dan Kushina yang entah kapan munculnya hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah pasangan itu.

"Ahahhahah" suara tawa terdengar dari Naruto, karin, Minato dan Kushina. Sementara Kyuubi hanya merengut.

"Jangan marah-marah terus Kyuu atau kau keriputan kerena cepat tua" goda Itachi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau keriputan sepertimu"

"Sudah.. Sudah, sekarang kita sarapan saja kau belum sarapan kan Karin?" ajak Kushina. Karin ingin sekali menerima ajakan Kushina lagipula dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Naruto tapi ketika melihat jam tangannya tadi dia tidak bisa lama-lama disini dia harus ke suatu tempat, tempat dimana peristirahatan terakhir sang kekasih. Karin memang rutin setiap pagi mengunjungi makam Suigetsu.

"Gomen bibi tapi aku harus segera pergi aku tak bisa lama-lama disini" jawab Karin yang di sambut dengan wajah heran dari semuaya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali Karin? Kita baru saja bertemu kan?" tanya Naruto dengan heran

"Aku harus mengunjungi makam Suigetsu, gomen Naruto aku juga masih ingin ngobrol denganmu"

"Aku sudah mendengar berita tentang Suigetsu, aku turut berduka cita Karin atas kematian kekasihmu"

Karin tersenyum, dia tidak kaget Naruto mengetahui tentang Suigetsu karena walaupun Naruto tidak satu SMA dengan Sasuke dikarenakan Sasuke tidak ingin memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto yang saat itu sudah loncat kelas menjadi kelas 3 SMA sekalipun Itachi ada di sekolah itu juga walaupun duduk di kelas 2 SMA (Disini Naruto itu jenius bahkan lebih jenius dari Itachi sekalipun) dengan alasan tak mau satu sekolah dengan Naruto maka Sasuke memilih masuk SMA lain. Tapi jangan ragukan jaringan Naruto untuk mengetahui tentang informasi Sasuke karena Karin selalu mengabari tentang kabar Sasuke, Siapa teman baiknya, kemana Sasuke sering pergi bersama teman-temannya itu dan lainnya ditambah lagi dengan Kyuubi yang memasuki SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke, Karin dan Suigetsu yang kelas 3 sementara Kyuubi duduk di kelas 1. Sekedar informasi Naruto yang umurnya sama dengan Sasuke berbeda 2 tahun jarak umurnya dengan Kyuubi.

Tapi Karin setelah Naruto lulus SMA dan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya Karin jarang memberi kabar tentang Sasuke, mungkin kerena kesibukan mereka masing-masing tetapi walaupun begitu Kyuubi sering menceritakan tentang Sasuke ditambah dengan Itachi yang sudah menjadi pacar Kyuubi saat Itachi kelas 3 SMA dan Kyuubi kelas 3 SMP, maka walaupun Karin jarang memberi kabar tentang Sasuke, Itachi dan Kyuubi selalu memberi tahu keadaan dan informasi tentang Sasuke pada Naruto. Yah jangan lupakan Karin dan Kyuubi itu sepupu jadi karin sering menceritakan Sasuke pada Kyuubi karena dia tahu Kyuubi akan memberitahu Naruto ditambah dengan Kyuubi merupakan tunangan Itachi yang membuatnya pasti berhubungan dengan keluarga Itachi.

"Terimakasih Naruto... kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, maaf paman, bibi sudah mengganggu pagi-pagi begini"

"Tak apa karin hati-hati dijalan" ucap Kushina sedangkan minato tersenyum. Setelah itu Karin segera pergi.

Setelah Karin pergi Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi mulai sarapan, tentu saja diwarnai dengan acara lanjutan Itachi menggoda rubah kesayangannya itu. Haah pagi yang indah bagi Itachi.. hei bagaimana tidak indah jika pagi-pagi sudah bisa melihat rona merah malu-malu tunangan rubahnya itu.

Setelah sarapan selesai Minato dan Kushina mengajak Naruto ke ruang keluarga karena ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan, sementara Itachi dan Kyuubi sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati berharap agar Naruto tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak

"Apa yang ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san bicarakan? Naru harus segera pergi ke kampus untuk mengajar" ucap Naruto yang jujur saja dia merasa ada yang ganjil dari raut wajah Itachi dan Kyuubi yang dia perhatikan.

"Naruto Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin memberitahukan rencana kami dan orang tua Sasuke agar kau bisa berdekatan dan mempunyai alasan agar bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke" ucap Minato

"Rencana apa itu Tou-san? Kyuubi tadi sudah memberitahu Naru kalian mempunyai rencana sendiri untuk mempermudah Naru mendekati Sasuke"

"Naruto kami berencana untuk.. ah bukan lebih tepatnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat kalian akan bertunangan" ucap Kushina dengan senyum di wajahnya yang membuat Kyuubi merasa itu adalah seringai ibunya bukan senyuman. Sementara Itachi memilih memakai tampang Stoic yang dimilikinya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk... A-Apa yang Kaa-san katakan? Ppp-perjodohan? Yang benar saja jangankan dijodohkan untuk bisa kembali bersahabat seperti dulu saja dengan Sasuke Naru masih tidak yakin, dan apa-apaan itu dengan pertunangan. Tidakah itu malah akan mengundang kecurigaan jika tiba-tiba kami berdua dijodohkan dan waktu dekat akan bertunangan?"

"Tenanglah Naruto rencana itu tidak mendadak sama sekali, karena memang kami dan orang tua Sasuke-kun sudah berencana akan menjodohkan kalian, kami sudah lelah melihat kalian seperti kucing dan anjing begitu menyebalkan sekali padahal kalian itu serasi sekali, kami hanya membantu untuk menyatukan kalian secara... paksa" ucap Kushina

"Yah bisa dibilang secara paksa disini sepertinya berlaku hanya untuk Sasuke saja sementara kau jelas-jelas masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Jadi jangan berpura-pura lagi keberatan Naruto sekarang biarkan kami para orang tua membantu hubungan kalian" ucap Minato.

Sebenarnya Minato juga kaget dengan rencana Mikoto dan Kushina ini rencana yang tadinya hanya impian Mikoto dan Kushina saja malah direalisasikan Minato dan Fugaku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi para suami tahu jika para Mikoto dan Kushina itu Fujoshi, tapi tak apalah jika ini demi anak mereka.

"Tapi Kaa-san Tousan bagaimana dengan Sasuke dia tidak akan setuju, sekalipun dia setuju Naru yakin dia akan menjauh dan menghindari Naru, jika hanya 'kalimat pedas' yang dia lontarkan itu bukan masalah" Naruto mulai cemas, bukan dia bukannya menolak dijodohkan dengan Sasuke dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke jika tahu mereka di jodohkan apa yang akan dia perbuat bagaimana perasaannya.

"Nii-san terus saja mengkhawatirkan pantat ayam itu terus, tidak bisakah Nii-san mengkhawatirkan nasib Nii-san yang harus berhadapan dengan bocah meyebalkan itu Nii-san? Berat rasanya aku mengakui ini tapi Nii-san perjodohan ini sepertinya keputusan terbaik walau aku tidak mau mempunyai Kakak ipar macam dia tapi itu yang terbaik untuk kalian, Khusunya Sasuke dia sepertinya harus memakai jalur paksaan agar dia menyadari perasaannya sendiri" ucap Kyuubi.

Ok, kali ini Kyuubi benar-benar memutuskan merestui dan menerima perjodohan ini. Jika ini untuk kebahagian Kakaknya dia terima lagipula Sasuke itu juga sudah dia anggap keluarga mau bagaimana juga pantat ayam satu itu adik dari tunangannya apapun akan dia lakukan untuk menyadarkan pantat ayam satu itu akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Benar senpai, biarkan kali ini kami membantu. Sasuke harus disadarkan akan perasaanya dia tidak bisa terus menerus menyangkal perasaan yang dia miliki" ucap Itachi

"dasar pantat ayam itu jika dia sudah belok ya belok saja jangan berpura-pura masih lurus. Sudah jelas dia gay ya walaupun sepertinya sejauh ini beloknya itu pada Nii-san saja. Dari kelakuannya juga terlihat jika dia menyukai Nii-san Cuma dianya saja yang bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya akhirnya mencaci maki Nii-san karena tidak sadar perasaannya dan masih menganggap dirinya normal menyukai perempuan dan merasa gay itu menjijikan. Dasar pantat ayam bodoh" ucap Kyuubi.

Yah semua anggota keluarganya dan orang tua Sasuke termasuk sang kakak Itachi tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya mereka juga sudah mencoba memberitahu Sasuke tentang perasaan yang dimiliki Sasuke, tapi ya memang dasar Sasuke keras kepala dia malah menyangkalnya.

"Naruto kami sudah lelah melihat kalian seperti ini, kami juga kesihat melihat kau terus-terusan memendan cinta pada Sasuke-kun, segala upaya kau lakukan untuk melupakan perasaan cintamu hingga kau juga menjalin hubungan dengan orang lainpun kau lakukan tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan perasaan cintamu. Izinkan kami membantumu tidak ada salahnya memakai jalur paksaan karena memakai cara memberi tahu Sasuke tentang Sasuke saja gagal maka cara terakhir ya dengan dipaksa" ucap sang ibu.

"kami yakin kau mampu membuat Sasuke sadar Naruto, hadapi dia jangan kau hindari dia lagi kami tahu kau tidak mau memaksanya sadar sejak dulu karena kau tidak mau membebani fikirannya. Tapi kali ini sudah cukup Naruto kau harsu menghadapinya kalian tidak bisa seperti ini terus ini juga demi kebahagian kalian" Minato berusaha meyakinkan putra sulungnya itu.

"Benar _senpai _, Kami sekeluarga juga yakin hanya senpai yang mampu membahagiakan dan melindungi Sasuke sampai-sampai senpai tetap memantau Sasuke melalui aku, Kyuubi dan Krin kan? Semua itu senpai lakukan karena mencintai Sasuke walaupun berusaha melupakan perasaan senpai dan walaupun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain senpai tetap tidak bisa melupakan perasaan senpai, perasaan cinta perasaan ingin melindungi hingga sampai meminta informasi dan keadaan Sasuke kepada kami. Karena itu kami yakin bahwa menyerahan Sasuke padamu adalah keputusan tepat"

Haaaah sungguh ini di bombardir dengan segala macam pernyataan dan semangat yang diberikan orang tuanya, adiknya dan Itachi bahkan dia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara membuat keyakinan dan rasa optimisme didalam diri Naruto tumbuh. Dia tidak menyangka kalau keluarganya sampai seperti ini demi mereka. Sepertinya kejeniusanya entah kemana perginya jika menyangkut soal percintaan.

"Baiklah aku terima keputusan ini. Arigatou minna, gomen sudah merepotkan kalian semua. Tapi aku janji akan melindungi dan menjaga Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus dapat dilihat semuanyapun tersenyum.

* * *

**Universitas Konoha**

Seperti kehidupan kampus pada umunya sebelum kelas di mulai para mahasiswa sedang mengobrol ria entah apa yang di obrolkan oleh mereka yang jelas keributan di pagi hari sangat menggannggu pemuda berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam. Sasuke Uchiha pemuda bermata onix satu ini hanya bisa menghela nafas meratapi nasibnya yang bisa dibilang buruk harus menghadapi keributan dikelas sendirian sambil memberikan deathgllare gratis pada para fansgirlnya yang mulai mengerubuninya tak tahukah mereka jika Sasuke saat ini baru saja kehilangan temannya Suigetsu bisa tidak sih para fansgirl itu tidak membuatnya kesal.

"Tatapanmu itu jika bisa membunuh bisa dipastikan disini sudah bergelimpangan mayat-mayat yang mati karena tatapan mautmu itu Sasuke-kun" ujar Karin yang baru saja duduk di depan Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

" Dasar kau ini muka datar. Kau tahu kabarnya hari ini akan ada dosen baru yang mengajar untuk menggantikan Sasori-_sensei_"

"Hn. Seperti aku perduli saja"

"Hmm yang aku dengar dosen baru itu sangat tampan, aku belum melihat tampangnya sih tapi sepertinya sangat tampan hingga membuat heboh"

"Hn"

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria berambut perak dengan menggunakan maker.

" Ohayou.. " ucap pria tersebut

"Kakashi-_sensei_ ada apa? Sekarang kan bukan jam mata kuliah kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink Sakura Haruno

"Hmm sekarang memang bukan mata kuliahku Haruno-san, hari ini sensei hanya mengantarkan seorang dosen baru yang sementara akan menggatikan Sasori-_sensei_. Masuklah Namikaze-_sensei_"

Mendengar marga yang disebutkan oleh Kakashi sontak membuat kaget Sasuke dan Karin mereka merasa kenal dengan orang tersebut. Bedanya jika Karin tersenyum mendengar marga tersebut dia sudah bisa menebak dosen itu pasti Naruto walaupun dia tidak diberi tahu jika Naruto akan mengajar di universitas ini tapi jika mengingat hebohnya para gadis-gadis yang membicarakan ketampanan sang dosen baru dia tidak heran jika dosen itu Naruto, berbda dengan Sasuke dia kaget ketika marga itu disebut awalnya dia kira itu bukan Naruto tetapi ketika Naruto mulai masuk dia kaget jantungnya berdetak cepat, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin ada perasaan menggelitik dihatinya yang sudah lama dia tidak rasakan terakhir dia mengalami ini ketika bertemu dengan Naruto sewaktu Sasuke menunggu anikinya di gerbang sekolahnya. Sasuke tak tahu perasaan apa ini tapi menurutnya perasaan ini merepotkan dia yakin mungkin ini perasaan jijiknya melihat Naruto yang pernah mengungkapkan cintanya dulu pada Sasuke. Saa kita lihat saja apa Sasuke akan sadar akan perasaannya itu ?

"Selamat pagi, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Saya adalah dosen pengganti Sasori-_sense_i" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tampan diwajahnya dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari belahan jiwanya ketika dia menemukan Sasuke dia tersenyum lembut padanya. Yah mungkin yang hanya disadari oleh Sasuke saja, ups jangan lupakan Karin dia menahan senyum melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sangat OOC itu waw bahkan reaksi ini lebih dari yang waktu dulu jika dulu Sasuke bisa menutupi reaksi dan ke-OOC-annya dengan wajah stoic dan cacimakinya. Sekarang sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa menutupi perasaan yang dia rasakan saat melihat Naruto perasaan yang dia akui adalah perasaan benci dan jijik.

'_ahahaha... kita lihat Sasuke sejauh mana kau bisa mempertahankan sikapmu yang menyebalkan terhadap Naruto' _batin Karin

Yah dia juga berdoa agar Naruto diberi ketegaran dan kesabaran untuk menghadapi Sasuke karena dia punya perasaan saat ini tidak akan sama seperti dulu Naruto yang hanya bertahan dengan perasaannya dan ejekan Sasuke. Entah mengapa dia merasakan ini akan menjadi jauh lebih menarik. Fufufu bagi Karin ini adalah hiburan untuknya yang diam-diam seorang fujoshi .

'_Ddd-Dobe'_ batin Sasuke kaget hingga membuat matanya juga seperti mau keluar, ia yakin perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan seperti dulu bahkan lebih itu karena dia benci bertemu Naruto. yah teruslah menyangkal perasaan itu Sasuke Uchiha kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Fufufu

TBC

* * *

**Gomen minna hatsumi baru update maklum terhambat dengan tugas-tugas dan mengalami kemacetan ide.**

**Maaf jika masih banyak Typo maklum cuma di cek sekilas dan maaf jika chapter kali ini tidak memuaskan.**

**Hatsumi**


	4. Chapter 3

**LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Genre: Romance, Crime, Supranatural

Rating: M

pairing: NaruSasu

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC**

**Dont't like don't read**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Ddd-Dobe'_

Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa si dobe bisa ada disini? Dan menjadi dosen? Apa-apaan itu? Aku tahu kalau dia itu jenius, tapi kenapa harus menjadi dosenku? Yang lebih parah aku harus bertemu dengan si dobe itu lagi.

Aku lihat hampir semua perempuan di kelas ini hampir pingsan karena senyuman si dobe itu.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi? Senyum?

_Charming_, huh?

Sialan si dobe itu. Apa maunya sih?

Dasar sok keren.

Kasihan sekali mereka mau merona sampai pingsan atau bahkan cinta matipun percuma saja. Sampai kapanpun laki-laki gay itu tidak akan melirik kalian.

Ekh tunggu, kenapa aku jadi kesal begini? Bukan urusanku kan dia berlagak sok keren. Apa peduliku?

"yak, cukup ribut-ributnya! Walaupun Namikaze-_sensei_ masih sangat muda, tolong jangan remehkan dia, di umurnya yang semuda ini dia adalah seorang profesor yang jenius. Jadi _ganbatte nee_.. _sensei_ harap kalian tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini"

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Kakashi-_sensei_."

**Sasuke's end POV**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku edarkan pandanganku menlusuri wajah-wajah anak didiku, dengan niatan untuk mencari calon tunanganku tercinta Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tersenyum ketika aku berhasil menemukannya. Dia tetap tampan sekaligus manis. Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya yang dibalas dengan wajah stoicnya yang berhiaskan deathglarenya yang 'manis'.

Aku tak perduli jika harus di deathglare olehnya, ohh ayolah bagiku deathglare itu tanda cintamu padaku. Ahahhaah

Mungkin bagi orang lain mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke itu mereka akan lebih memilih menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa mereka karena deathglare Sasuke. Tapi bagiku hal itu tidak berlaku sama sekali. Bagiku deathglare itu tak akan bisa membuatku gentar sama sekali. Bahkan mungkin aku menyukainya.

Yah deathglare tanda cinta. Muahahahah

Gila ?

Silahkan saja jika kalian ingin menyebutku gila. Karena apapun usaha yang si teme satu itu lakukan untuk membuatku menjauh atau dirinya menjauh dariku, tak akan membuatku menyerah.

Cukup sudah aku menahan perasaanku. Kali ini jangan harap aku akan diam saja teme. Akanku buat kau menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Tak akanku biarkan kau lari teme, karena aku akan mengejarmu walau sampai neraka sekalipun.

"yak, cukup ribut-ributnya! Walaupun Namikaze-_sensei_ masih sangat muda, tolong jangan remehkan dia, di umurnya yang semuda ini dia adalah seorang profesor yang jenius. Jadi _ganbatte nee_.. _sensei_ harap kalian tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini" ucap Kakasi-_sensei._

Kakashi-_sensei _kau terlalu berlebihan menyebutku profesor jenius.

'_Kakashi-sensei kau membuatku menjadi terlihat mencolok'batinku_

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Kakashi-_sensei_."balasku

"Maa.. Maa, aku hanya membantumu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontorkan oleh mereka semua" jawab Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk kearah murid-murid.

"Baiklah, sisanya aku serahkan padamu Namikaze-_sensei_. Aku masih ada jadwal mengajar di kelas lain. _Jaa nee minna_"

Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat Kakashi-sensei pergi dari kelas. Lebih baik aku mulai mengajar saja.

"yak, untuk pertemuan pertama kita, saya akan memberi kalian tes untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian masing-masing. Di karenakan saya baru pertama kali mengajar kalian jadi saya butuh mengetahui kemampuan kalian masing-masing"

Yah aku memang butuh mengetahui kemampuan mereka agar bisa memakai metode mengajar yang tepat agar dapat mempermudah mereka memahami materi dengan mudah. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko mereka kesulitan memahami mata kuliahku.

"kerjakan 85 soal yang kuberikan dalam waktu 90 menit"

Aku menyuruh salah satu murid untuk membagikan soal pada yang lainya. Dapat kulihat wajah mereka semua kaget mungkin tidak menyangka ada tes dadakan bahkan ada yang berteriak protes. Setelah soal itu dibagiakan mereka langsung mengerjakannya.

Aku lihat mereka semua serius bahkan ada yang berkeringat tapi ketika aku melihat Karin dan Sasuke sepertinya mereka tidak bermasalah dengan tes ini. Ahh ya tidak heran mereka begitu santai diberi tes dadakan karena aku tahu mereka memang pintar dan cerdas. Yah walaupun Karin sepertinya sedikit mengalami kesulitan.

Aku duduk menunggu tes yang kuberikan selesai sambil memiikirkan tentang kasus yang sedang aku tangani ini. Samapai sekarang masih banyak hal yang belum diketahui, informasi yang dimilikipun masih minim sekali.

Aku menghela nafas dan Aku tersenyum melihat Sasuke, aku benar-benar mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindunginya.

Tapi apa motif si pelaku melakukan pembunuhan itu? Dan kenapa si pelaku menaruh catatan di atas mayat Suigetsu yang memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke adalah korban berikutnya?

Catatan si pelaku itu tampaknya seperti bertujuan untuk menantang. Tapi menantang siapa? Apakah menantang pihak berwajib atau menantang Sasuke sendiri?

Jika tidak salah di catatan itu berisi..

_Sasuke Uchiha kau berikutnya. _

_Kau tak akan bisa lolos. _

_KAU ADALAH MILIKKU SASUKE UCHIHA_

Apa sebenarnya Maksud pelakaunya itu? Jika benar dia menantang Sasuke, apa yang diinginkan dari Sasuke? Sepertinya yang diinginkannya bukan hanya sekedar organ dalamnya. Ini seperti antara si pelaku, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke memiliki masalah yang menjadi pemicu Kasus ini.

Apa maksud dari kalimat bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya? Cintakah atau si pelaku mempunyai semacam dendam? Lalu jika cinta kemudian si Suigetsu itu di bunuh? Dan kalimat dan catatan itu terasa seperti seorang psikopat.

'_Sepertinya aku harus secepatnya mengadakan rapat. Haah jika bukan karena sore ini ada pertemuan di kediaman uchiha untuk membahas tentang perjodohan yang Itachi beritahu tadi. mungkin hari ini bisa diadakan rapat diundur besok, untung aku sudah memberitahu Itachi bahwa rapat diundur menjadi besok.'_

aku hanya menghela nafas memikirkan reaksi Sasuke nanti. Aku memandang anak didikku mereka masih mengerjakan test. Sasuke juga terlihat masih mengerjakan test. Tapi kenapa leher bagian belakang dan pundakku rasanya berat sekali. Badanku kenapa tiba-tiba melemas seakan sedang dihinggapi parasit dan menyerap semua energiku sehingga membuat badanku lemas dan pusing begini.

'_Khh.. ada apa lagi ini. Jangan-jangan ada makhluk yang menegerjaiku'_

Ketika aku lihat ke arah belakang ternyata ada sosok berbadan tinggi dan hitam. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dan perlahan tubuhku terasa lemas. Makhluk ini dia seperti menghisap semua energiku. Aku harus bertahan, aku tidak perduli apa yang terjadi padaku tapi aku harus melindungi murid-muridku, sepupuku, dan orang yang aku cintai aku takut dia juga akan mencelakai murid-muridku seperti yang dia perbuat padaku.

'_Sial.. nafasku mulai tidak beraturan'_

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sudah ada beberapa para murid yang pucat. Sepertinya makhluk hitam ini sudah mulai menyerang beberapa muridku.

Tunggu!

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Aku segera melihat Sasuke. Rasa lega menyusup di hatiku saat melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur Sasuke tidak diserang. Ahh lebih tepatnya belum diserang. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tak akan aku biarkan dia menyakiti Sasuke. Tidak sedikitpun.

Aku harus segera membuat murid-murid pergi dari sini tapi bagaimana caranya? Tinggal 5 menit lagi waktu tes selesai, setelah itu kelas bubar.

"Cepet pergi dari sini Naruto-kun" kata shion dengan nada marah.

aku kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara itu adalah milik Shion. ketika aku melihatnya ternyata shion sedang menghalangi dan bertarung dengan makhluk itu. Dia juga sampai menggunakan pedangnya untuk melawan makhluk itu, jika Shion sampai memilih bertarung dan menggunakan pedangnya ini pasti sangat berbahaya. Mengingat Shion itu lemah lembut dan benci pertempuran dan pertumpahan darah. yah walaupun dia juga pandai bertarung tetap saja dia sebisa mungkin akan menghindari pertarungan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun. Cepatlah pergi dari sini dan bawa murid-muridmu juga."

"tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu menghadapi ini sendiri" aku menjawab shion melalui fikiranku karena tak ingin ada yang dengar.

Ah iya aku lupa memberi tahu kalian jika aku berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus selalu lewat fikiran saja aku tak mau ada orang yang menganggap aku gila karena mendapati aku berbicara sendiri.

"kau lupa Naruto-kun kalau aku ini bukan wanita lemah. Jadi...

CEPAT KAU PERGI. URASAN DISINI BIAR AKU YANG URUS"

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian melihat jam tangan. Tinggal 10 detik lagi.

9 detik

8 detik

7 detik

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

'_Yosh'_

"Waktunya sudah habis.. silahkan oper hasil tes kalian kedepan dan yg duduknya paling depan segera berikan pada saya. Dan segera keluar dari kelas ini" ucapku.

Kulihat mereka langsung mengoper pekerjaan mereka. Sial lama sekeli mereka. Tapi aku harus bersikap senormal mungkin, aku tidak boleh mengundang kecurigaan pada mereka. Mau bagaimanapun hal ini pasti akan sulit dan aneh untuk dapat dipercaya.

Untung Sasuke sudah keluar karena dia duduk di belakang. Mereka mulai keluar satu persatu dan hasil tes sudah mulai di kumpulkan padaku.

"bagus, kalian boleh keluar sekarang" ucapku pada sisa anak didiku yang masih di kelas karena harus mengumpulkan tes.

"baik, Namikaze-sensei" ucap mereka bersamaan

Setelah aku lihat kelas telah kosong perasaan lega hinggap di hatiku. Aku segera membereskan hasil tes. Namun aku mendengar Shion mulai berteriak lagi.

"CEPAT KAU PERGI NARUTO-KUN. JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU LAGI DISINI. CEPATLAH" ucap Shion.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku aku merasa tubuhku melemah seperti dihinggapi parasit yang memakan energiku. Aku mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi pada Shion namun yang aku lihat Shion sedang menahan makhluk itu selagi aku membereskan kertas-kertas ini.

'_Aku tak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Jika terlalu lama di tempat ini bukan hanya berbahaya untukku tetapi juga beban untuk Shion. Sial disaat seperti ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dikarenakan tubuhku yang melemah' _batinku.

Aku mengangguk pada Shion dan langsung bangkit dari kursi langsung menuju pintu keluar. Tapi ternyata sebelum aku keluar aku melihat Sasuke sudah masuk dari pintu belakang kelas menuju ke kursi yang dia tempati tadi.

'_Shit, apa yang dilakukan si teme itu sih?'_

* * *

Naruto keget melihat Sasuke kembali ke kelas, dirinya diliputi rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Cemas jika belahan jiwanya itu diserang oleh makhluk halus hitam itu. Walaupun Shion sedang menghadapinya, tetapi kenyataanya Naruto tahu jika makhluk itu terus menyerap energi manusia yang ada dikelas ini. Yang itu berarti energi Narutolah yang dihisap karena hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang masih ada dikelas ini. Tapi saat dia mau keluar dari kelas Sasuke masuk kembali ke kelas dan itu membuat hatinya sangat cemas.

Ok, Naruto memang sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mengobrol dengannya. Tetapi, saat ini berbeda, saat ini dia menginginkan Sasuke menjauh sejauh-jauhnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Yah mungkin jika dilihat secara normal dia sedang berjalan normal saja. Namun ternyata Naruto sedang mengeluarkan hmmm atau bisa disebut memancarkan energinya untuk dijadikan sebagai umpan mahkluk hitam itu untuk dihisap agar makhluk itu tak menghisap energi Sasuke. karena sesaat setelah dia memanggil Sasuke, tubuh Sasuke terlihat tiba-tiba lemas dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Melihat itu membuat Naruto semakin panik dan memutuskan menjadikan dirinya umpan agar makhluk itu tidak menghisap energi Sasuke karena seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya yaitu Minato bahwa energi Naruto berbeda dari manusia menarik bahkan disukai oleh para makhluk halus. Ahh ya satu informasi lagi Minato juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Naruto, namun Kushina dan Kyuubi mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan tersebut.

Jadi tidak heran jika banyak makhluk halus yang menyukainya mulai dari makhluk yang memang baik seperti Shion dan makhluk halus jahat yang berniat menghisap energinya. Tentu saja bukan hanya alasan tampang Naruto yang kelewat tampan, tapi ternyata ada alasan lain yang membuat banyak makhluk halus menyukainya, itu karena Naruto mempunyai energi yang istimewa yang sangat mereka sukai. Yang lebih penting Naruto mempunyai hati yang baik dan tulus. Bahkan membuat makhluk halus sekalipun banyak yang menyayanginya karena kebaikan hati Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini teme? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit?" ucap Naruto yang berusaha tidak terlihat sakit.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil _earphone_ yang tertinggal dimejanya.

"Apanya yang bukan urusanku? Aku bisa dituduh sebagai dosen tidak bertanggung jawab karena mentelantarkan mahasiswanya yang sakit" ucap Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke keluar.

"jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, lihat ada 3 makhluk bala bantuan mereka datang menolongmu naruto-kun" ucap Shion

Dalam hati dia cemas sekaligus lega pada Shion yang sendirian bertarung namun dia lega karena tidak berapa lama ada 3 makhluk halus yang membantu.

"lepaskan aku dobe. Kau mau membuatku tambah sakit karena disentuh gay macam kau?"

'_tch, si dobe ini untuk apa dia menyeretku segala? Tidakkah dia tahu aku sedang tak enak badan mendadak' _batin Sasuke

"aku tak mau membuatmu tambah sakit jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Naruto yang terus menyeret Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan

"Hanya pusing saja untuk apa keruang kesehatan? Lagipula kau tak berhak mengaturku"

"ya aku berhak mengaturmu dan aku juga mencemaskanmu"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto wajah Sasuke memerah yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri dan tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah berada di depan ruang kesehatan.

"permis... loh? Sepertinya sedang tidak ada orang"

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil menuju ranjang untung merebahkan tubuhnya

"bagaimana keadaanmu teme? Masih pusing?"

"jika sudah tahu jangan tanya dobe-gay"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Yah walaupun Sasuke masih menghinanya tapi setidaknya sikapnya sekarang entah kenapa mulai berubah tidak menghinanya semenyakitkan dulu. Dan itu membuat Naruto yakin jalanya mendapatkan Sasuke dan menyadarkannya akan semakin mudah dan dekat.

"perkataanmu tajam seperti biasanya ya, Suke-koi?" ucap Naruto sambil mencari obat penghilang pusing di lemari obat dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"itu lebih dari cukup untuk lelaki gay menjiikan macam kau dobe, kau kira aku ini pacarmu yang bisa kau panggil dengan suffix koi? Dan jangan harap aku akan menerima kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sasuke menerima obat yang Naruto berikan dan meminumnya dan setelahnya dia memejamkan matanya untuk pergi kealam mimpi.

"kau memang tidak akan menjadi pacarku teme, tapi akan langsung menjadi tunanganku"gumam Naruto pelan. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidur, di usapnya pipi Sasuke dan mencium keningnya.

"_Oyasumi_, teme" Naruto menyelimuti Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan karena dia masih ada jadwal mengajar lagi. Uhh padahal dirinya sungguh tak enak badan akibat kejadian tadi. Dia juga belum mendapatkan kabar dari Shion. dia cemas takut terjadi apa-apa padanya tapi mungkin pertarungan sudah berakhir dan Shion sedang istirahat. Yah dia memang butuh istirahat.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara Shion.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-kun"

Naruto menoleh pada Shion, namun dia kaget mendapati keadaan Shion yang mengkhawatirkan. Dia kaget melihat Shion terluka terutama di bagian lehernya. Leher Shion sobek walaupun ditutupi oleh Shion menggunakan kain sobekan dari bajunya. Tetap saja Shion tak bisa menutupi jika lehernya sobek.

"Shion.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang terjadi pada lehermu?"

"aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun. Ini bukan luka serius."

"bukan luka serius bagaimana? Lehermu sobek Shion"

"aku baik-baik saja, aku akan segera mengobati luka ini dan istirahat. Namun sebelumnya aku ingin melihat keadaanmu, aku juga khawatir padamu"

"aku baik-baik saja Shion,tenanglah"

"Baik darimana? Kau benar-benar nekat tadi Naruto-kun, menjadikan dirimu umpan seperti itu. Kau bisa pingsan karena lemas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"kau tahu benar aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sasuke kan Shion? dia baik-baik saja hanya sedikit pusing dan lemas, istirahat sebentarpun dia akan kembali sehat seperti semula" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajah pucatnya.

"haah kau benar-banar nekat. Cepatlah istirahat selesai mengajar. Sebentarpun tak apa tapi istirahatlah"

"_Wakatta_. Kau juga istirahatlah" Shion menganggukan kepalnya dan menghilang

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

Sore harinya di kediaman uchiha telah berkumpul kedua keluarga Namikaze yaitu Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi dan Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali. sementara Sasuke yang baru saja pulang kuliah terheran-heran karena dia tidak diberitahu ada pertemuan keluarga. Dia mengira mungkin pertemuan ini untuk membicarakan rencana pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi mungkin. Tidak mungkin kan jika urusan bisnis hawa-hawanya ini seperti sedang membahas perjodohan atau pernikahan.

"Ah Sasuke.. kau sudah pulang?duduklah" sapa mikoto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke

"ada acara apa ini ramai sekali? Dan untuk apa si dobe-gay ada disini?" ucap Sasuke sinis. Namun dalam hatinya dia merasakan perasaan menggelitik yang aneh di hatinya, yang dianggap olehnya itu perasaan benci karena kejijiannya.

'_tch, sejak bertemu si dobe ini lagi membuatku makin membencinya'_ batin Sasuke

Ohoho terus saja sangkal perasaanmu Sasuke Uchiha, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengakui perasaanmu itu. Ah bukan yang benar itu secepatnya kau akan mengakui perasaanmu itu.

"Sasuke jaga bicaramu. Kau tidak boleh kasar pada calon suamimu" ucap mikoto menegur Sasuke

"benar otouto. Tidak baik kau menghina tunanganmu sendiri"

"A-apa? Calon suami? Tunangan? Jangan bercanda"

"gomen Sasuke-kun. Tapi ini sudah keputusan kami untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua" ucap Kushina

"tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Lagipula aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gay macam dia"

"cukup Sasuke Uchiha. Jangan pernah kau menghina Nii-san ku lagi" ucap Kyuubi marah.

Kyuubi yang mengetahui kondisi Naruto yang selemah ini karena melindungi Sasuke tadi tentu saja marah. Dia, minato, dan Kushina mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. bukan Naruto yang mengadu, tidak sama sekali. Tapi Kyuubi dan Kushina tahu dari Minato yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya melalu penglihatannya satu menit sebelum kejadian naruto melindungi Sasuke terjadi. Minato tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena sudah terlambat dia sadar kemampuan penglihatannya dibawah Naruto. jika Naruto dapat melihat beberapa saat sebelum kejadian tetapi beda dengan Minato yang melihat sewaktu kejadian itu terjadi atau sesudahnya. Namun sehebat apapun kemampuan penglihatan mereka tidak setiap saat Naruto ataupun Minato mendapat penglihatan itu. Yah semuanya kan memang atas kuasa Kami-sama bukan kehendak mereka yang dapat mengatur kapan saja mereka mendapat penglihatan. Seperti kejadian tadi Naruto sama sekali tak memiliki firasat atau penglihatan kejadian itu akan terjadi.

Tentu saja mendengar kabar apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya dari Minato sewaktu kakaknya sampai di kediaman Uchiha langsung disambut berbagai rentetan pertanyaan dari Kyuubi, Minato dan Kushina bahkan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachipun ikut menanyakan keadaannya dan mencemaskannya.

Yah kemampuan Naruto ini sudah diketahui oleh Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Kecuali Sasuke mereka tak memberitahunya karena takut Sasuke menghina Naruto atau menganggap Naruto aneh.

"apa masalahmu rubah?" ucap Sasuke

"sudah cukup Kyuubi, Sasuke kalian jangan bertengkar. Dan ini tidak mendadak sama sekali karena memang kami berencana menjodohkan kau dan Naruto"ucap Minato

"bukan kau saja yang mendadak dapat kabar ini Sasuke. Aku juga baru mendapat kabara ini tadi pagi sebelum berangkat untuk mengajar" ucap Naruto lemas. Kushina hanya mengelus-elus pendak anak sulungnya khawatir.

"tapi aku tid.."

"tidak ada penolakan Sasuke ini sudah keputusan kami. Kemudian setiap seminggu kalian akan tinggal di kediaman Namikaze dan minggu berikutnya di kediaman Uchiha" ucap fugaku yang tak terima penolakan

"Apa?"

"tidak ada penolakan Sasuke. Kalian akan tinggal bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri kalian tenang saja kalian tingal berpindah-pindah seperti itu hanya sebulan sampai mansion milik Naruto beres di dekorasi" ucap Mikoto

"apa sejak kapan si dobe punya mansion?" tanya Sasuke

"kau lupa otouto kalau Naruto-_senpai_ itu adalah seorang profesor jenius yang memiliki akademi terkenal di Amerika dan saat ini sedang membangun akademinya lagi di jepang? Bukan hal yang sulit baginya memiliki sebuah mansion" ucap Itachi

"itu adalah akibatnya kau tidak mau tahu kabar Nii-sanku. jangan meremehkan Nii-sanku pantat ayam" omel Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafas karena apa yang dikatakan Itachi dan Kyuubi terlalu berlebihan membuat dirinya seperti orang sombong saja.

"jadi tak ada penolakan Sasuke. Kalian akan tetap bertunangan mengerti?" ucap Fugaku

Sasuke terdiam mencerna semuanya dia ingin menolak pertunangan ini tapi jauh didalam hatinya yang terdalah entah mengapa dia tak ingin menolak pertunangan ini. Aah mungkin karena dia tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya kan? Ya kan?

Lagipula walaupun dia menolak pertunangan ini memangnya dia bisa membuat perjodohan dan pertunangan ini batal? Bisa digoreng setengah matang oleh ayahnya jika dia menolak ataupun mengagalkan perjodohan ini.

"baiklah aku terima pertunangan ini" jawab Sasuke yang membuat semuanya tersenyum termasuk Naruto.

"bagus jika begitu seminggu lagi kita adakan pesta pertunangan kalian" ucap Fugaku yang disetujui oleh Minato

Sementara Sasuke membelakan matanya karena pesta pertunangannya cepat sekali. Sementara Naruto hanya mendesah saja tahu akan secepat ini pesta pertunangannya dilaksanakan, Namun dalam hatinya dia lega karena reaksi Sasuke tak seperti yang dia kira akan menolak habis-habisan, mencacimakinya. dia bahagia sikap Sasuke sudah ada perubahan padanya. perubahan Sasuke ini membuatnya tambah yakin akan cepat menyadarkan dan mendapatkan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

TBC

* * *

**Haloo minna...**

**Gomenasai baru update sekarang..**

**Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para reviewer. Riview kalian semua benar-benar membuatku semangat untuk menulis chapter ini.**

**Oke semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan maaf jika masih banyak typo.**

**Hatsumi**


End file.
